Ratatouille
thumb|259pxRatatouille (pronunciación AFI: ʀataˈtuj) es una película de animación por computadora producida por Pixar y distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures, fue estrenada el 29 de junio de 2007. Es la octava película producida por Pixar y fue dirigida por Brad Bird, quien se hizo cargo de la dirección tras la salida de Jan Pinkava, en 2005. La trama narra la historia de una rata que sueña con convertirse en chef y tras alcanzar su objetivo, hace una alianza con el hijo de uno de los cocineros más prestigiosos de París. Esta película es uno de los éxitos más grandes de la productora Pixar, recibió críticas y aclamaciones favorables y ganó el premio Óscar a la mejor película de animación entre otros privilegios. Argumento thumb|190px|Las alcantarillas de París, escenario primario al inicio de la película.|leftRemy es una rata que vive en el ático de una casa francesa con su hermano Emile y una colonia liderada por su padre Django. Dotado con un agudo sentido del olfato y gusto, Remy aspira a convertirse en un chef gourmet, inspirado por el reconocido y recientemente fallecido chef Auguste Gusteau, pero en lugar de eso, su habilidad es utilizada para detectar el veneno en la comida. Cuando la anciana que habita en la casa descubre la existencia de la colonia de ratas, huyen a las alcantarillas; Remy se separa de ellas y termina abandonado. Animado por Gusteau, Remy halla la forma de escalar hasta el techo transparente de la cocina del restaurante Gusteau's para mirar a los cocineros en acción. Allí, observa a Alfredo Linguini, quien comenzó a trabajar como lavaplatos para Skinner, el chef principal y socio de Gusteau. Linguini tira accidentalmete ingredientes al azar, Remy se horroriza y cae dentro de la cocina; allí intenta escapar pero se fija en la sopa y al intentar restaurarla es capturado por Linguini y él a su vez es descubierto por Skinner –aunque no visualiza a Remy hasta después-, pero antes de que alguno de los miembros de la cocina se dé cuenta de la presencia de la rata, la sopa es servida y entregada; rápidamente se convierte en un éxito llegando a ser el plato más solicitado. Colette, la única mujer en la cocina, convence a Skinner de no despedir a Linguini, pues cree que él es el que elaboró la sopa. Linguini se lleva a Remy a su casa en vez de matarlo, ya que fue el que en realidad hizo la sopa. Remy descubre que puede controlar los movimientos de Linguini tirando de sus cabellos. Así encuentran la manera de romper la barrera del idioma, con Remy tirando del cabello de Linguini bajo su sombrero de chef, controlando sus miembros como una marioneta. La exitosa pareja logra superar los retos de Skinner, quien sospechando del talento de Linguini, descubre que es verdaderamente el hijo de Gusteau y que heredará el restaurante, arruinando sus planes de usar el nombre de Gusteau en una línea de comida congelada. Remy descubre los documentos y se los lleva a Linguini, quien toma el control del restaurante y despide a Skinner. Linguini y Colette comienzan una relación amorosa, dejando a Remy a un lado que encuentra a su hermano Emile en la basura del restaurante y enseguida se reencuentra con la colonia. Tras una discusión, Django advierte a Remy sobre el peligro de tener a humanos y ratas juntas, pero no le cree. Mientras tanto, Remy de mala gana daba de comer a Emile y a sus amigos con alimento que robaba de la despensa de la cocina por las noches. thumb|170px|El «[[confit byaldi» que Remy prepara en la película, resulta ser una variación del ratatouille.|left]] Anton Ego, un crítico culinario cuya última reseña le costó una de sus estrellas al restaurante de Gusteau, anuncia que volverá al día siguiente. Linguini, bajo la presión de la llegada de Ego, tiene un grave altercado con Remy y en venganza, la rata, organiza a la colonia para invadir las despensas de la cocina del restaurante. Linguini descubre a las ratas en el acto y las expulsa a todas ellas, incluida a Remy, diciéndole que ya nunca lo volverá a buscar otra vez. Remy, triste, es capturado por Skinner. En la jaula, Remy tiene una última conversación con el fantasma de Gusteau, quien le dice que nunca había necesitado de un guía; en ese momento es liberada por Django y Emile. Remy regresa a la cocina, donde un frenético Linguini se disculpa y le pregunta si puede volver a ayudarlo. Linguini les revela a todos los cocineros la historia de Remy y su talento, pero incrédulos y enfadados se van dejándolo solo; Colette regresa después de recordar la famosa frase de Gusteau: «Cualquiera puede cocinar». Impresionado, Django organiza al resto de la colonia para ayudar en la cocina. Capturan a Skinner y al inspector de sanidad, los amarran y amordazan y los encierran en el refrigerador para que no interfieran. Linguini, usando sus patines y un uniforme de mesero, hace de camarero para atender rápidamente todas las mesas, mientras que Remy y Colette trabajan elaborando una variación del ratatouille para Ego. Él queda pasmado por el plato, tanto es así, que el sabor, le evoca recuerdos de su niñez cuando su madre le cocinaba. Inmediatamente pregunta si puede ver al chef. Linguini y Colette esperan que los demás clientes salgan del restaurante para presentarle a la rata Remy. Al día siguiente, Ego escribe una emotiva reseña, declarando a Remy el «mejor chef de Francia». En el desenlace, el restaurante de Gusteau es cerrado por el inspector de sanidad y Ego pierde su trabajo y su credibilidad como crítico culinario por elogiar un restaurante infestado de ratas. Sin embargo, funda un nuevo restaurante con Linguini y Colette, con áreas exclusivamente para humanos y ratas y una cocina hecha para que Remy continúe cocinando. La película finaliza con una toma fuera del restaurante, mostrando una multitud de personas haciendo fila para entrar y un gran anuncio que muestra a una rata con una cuchara de cocina y un sombrero de chef y con el nombre de: «La Ratatouille». Personajes Personajes principales * Rémy: es una rata audaz e inconformista con los sentidos del gusto de la colonia de ratas en la que convive. Tiene desarrollados los sentidos del olfato y el gusto, lo cual le da aspiraciones para ser chef. * Alfredo Linguini: es un joven tímido y torpe que trabaja de conserje en el «Restaurante de Gusteau». Su relación con Remy le ayudará a convertirse en un chef de éxito. Es el hijo desconocido de Gusteau. * Anton Ego: es un crítico gastronómico severo, elitista y extremadamente exigente, que con una sola mala reseña en el periódico puede llevar un restaurante a la bancarrota. Personajes secundarios * Colette Tatou: es la cocinera de carne y de pavo. Es la única chica en la cocina del restaurante que se encarga de adiestrar y guiar a Lingüini * Skinner: es el chef principal del «Restaurante de Gusteau». Es de baja estatura, de aspecto siniestro y de actitud repelente. * Django: es el padre de Rémy y el líder del clan de las ratas. No simpatiza con los humanos y trata de persuadir a su hijo para que deshaga su relación con Linguini. * Émile: es el hermano de Rémy, a quien no comprende, pero le respeta y le permite expresarse a gusto. Se lanza a comerse cualquier cosa sin saber qué es. * Auguste Gusteau: es el padre de Alfredo Linguini e inspiración culinaria de Remy. No aparece físicamente en la película ya que había fallecido, pero acompaña a Rémy como amigo imaginario. Otros personajes * Horst: es el sub-cocinero jefe (sous-chef), de actitud seria y discreta. * Larousse: el cocinero de ensaladas y aperitivos, el único integrante de la cocina de raza negra. * Mustafa: el camarero principal, de aspecto simplón y actitud tímida. * Talon Labarthe: el abogado de Skinner. Reparto y doblaje Producción Jan Pinkava creó el primer concepto de la película y planeó dirigirla en 2001. Inventó un diseño original de los personajes, los escenarios y la trama central, pero por falta de confianza en el guion, la productora Pixar lo reemplazó por Brad Bird en 2005. Bird fue atraído por la película debido a la extravagancia del concepto y al conflicto que debió manejar: el que las cocinas le temían a las ratas y aun así, una de ellas quería cocinar. También quedó encantado con la idea de que ésta podría ser una película de humor físico con el personaje de Linguini, a quien se le podría proporcionar un toque de diversión sin fin por parte de los animadores. Bird reescribió la historia con un cambio de énfasis: mató a Gusteau, le proporcionó papeles principales a Skinner y Colette y les cambió la apariencia a las ratas, dándoles un toque antropoformista. Debido a que Ratatouille fue orientada a ser una película romántica, con el exuberante París como ambientación de la historia, no se asemejaba a los filmes anteriores de Pixar. El director Brad Bird, el productor Brad Lewis y algunos de los animadores pasaron una semana en la «ciudad luz» para comprender correctamente su entorno, haciendo un recorrido en motocicleta, así durante el día visitaban los viejos alcantarillados y las catacumbas y por la noche cenaban en los mejores restaurantes. Muchas de las secuencias de la película que incluían agua, como la de las alcantarillas, fue mucho más compleja de hacer que la escena de la ballena azul en Buscando a Nemo. Otra escena fue cuando Linguini arroja por accidente a Remy al río Sena y se sumerge para rescatarlo, para esto, un empleado de Pixar, el coordinador del departamento de pintura Kesten Migdal, se metió en una piscina con un traje de chef y un delantal para localizar las partes del traje que se pegaban a su cuerpo y se volvían transparentes por la absorción del agua. Diseño de la comida thumb|150px|El «confit byaldi» tal y como lo prepara Remy en la película. Un desafío para los cineastas fue la creación de animaciones generadas por computadora de alimentos con un aspecto delicioso. Los chefs gourmet en los Estados Unidos y Francia fueron consultados y los animadores asistieron a clases de cocina en diferentes escuelas de San Francisco del área de cocina para comprender el funcionamiento de una cocina comercial. El administrador de sets y diseño, Michael Warch, un chef quien tuvo una formación culinaria antes de trabajar con Pixar, ayudó a los animadores en este aspecto. También preparó platos utilizando la tecnología de arte, sombra/pintura y efectos en el departamento de modelado de sets. El reconocido chef Thomas Keller le permitió el productor Brad Lewis internarse en su cocina en el restaurante French Laundry. Para el clímax de la película, Keller elaboró un fantástico diseño del plato principal que prepara la rata Remy, el «confit byaldi» en honor al plato original turco. La misma técnica de dispersión de luz sub-superficial que fue utilizada sobre la piel en los Los increíbles, también fue aplicada sobre las frutas y vegetales, mientras que nuevos programas le dieron un toque de textura orgánica y movimiento a los alimentos. Para un mayor realismo expresivo, Brad Bird y todo su equipo técnico vieron un gran número de películas clásicas francesas con las que poder animar a los personajes lo «más francés posible», sobre todo para los movimientos de la boca al hablar. Tras ver tantas películas, grandes actores franceses como Brigitte Bardot, Serge Gainsbourg e incluso Charles de Gaulle sirvieron como inspiración para la creación de los personajes. Para completar la ilusión; la música, el diálogo y el arte abstracto representaban las sensaciones mentales de los personajes cuando apreciaban la comida. El sabor de estas «metáforas visuales» fueron diseñadas por el animador Michel Gagné inspirado en la obra de Oskar Fischinger y Norman McLaren. Para crear una pila de abono orgánico realista, el departamento de arte fotografió quince clases distintas de productos en descomposición, como manzanas, moras, bananas, setas , naranjas, brócolis y lechugas. La furgoneta de Pizza Planet de Toy Story aparece por unos segundos entre el tránsito del puente (en el fondo) cuando Rémy tiene los papeles. Bomb Voyage (el enemigo al principio de otra película de Pixar titulada Los Increíbles) aparece como mimo cuando Linguini y Colette patinan por París. Música Brad Bird volvió a unirse con Michael Giacchino para musicalizar Ratatouille, tras el éxito que obtuvieron juntos en Los increíbles. Giacchino compuso dos temas para Remy, una acerca de su origen de ladrón y otra acerca de sus sueños y esperanzas. Además de esto, Giacchino escribió la canción «Le Festín», acerca de Remy y sus deseo de convertirse en chef, ésta fue interpretada por la cantante Camille a quien Giacchino escuchó y le pareció perfecta para la banda sonora y como resultado, la canción se oyó en francés en todas las versiones de la película. La música de Ratatouille le dio a Giacchino su primera nominación al Óscar por mejor banda sonora, así como su primer premio Grammy en la misma categoría. Recepción Taquilla En su semana de estreno en América del Norte, Ratatouille se presentó en 3,940 cines y debutó en el primer puesto con 47 millones de dólares, la película con menos ingreso de Pixar desde Bichos, una aventura en miniatura. Sin embargo, en Francia, donde Ratatouille está ambientada, el filme rompió el récord en ser el debut más grande para una película animada. En Reino Unido, la película debutó en el primer puesto con 4 millones de esterlinas. La película obtuvo 206,445,654 dólares en Estados Unidos y Canadá y un total de 623,722,818 dólares en todo el mundo, haciéndola la quinta película más grande de Disney Pixar hasta la fecha, sólo que detrás de Toy Story 3, Buscando a Nemo, Up y Los increíbles. Respuesta crítica Ratatouille recibió un elogio universal. En Rotten Tomatoes, la película tiene una calificación de 96% de una muestra de 218 reseñas, con un consenso general: «Pixar tuvo éxito otra vez con Ratatouille, una asombrosa película animada con un ritmo rápido, personajes memorables y un buen humor de principio a fin». En Metacritic, la película tiene una calificación de 96 basada en 37 reseñas, indicando «aclamación universal», que en junio de 2009 fue la séptima más alta de todas las calificaciones en el sitio. Ratatouille fue nominada para cinco premios Óscar incluyendo a la mejor película de animación, el cual ganó. En el momento, la película mantuvo el récord para los mayores números de las nominaciones de los Óscar para una película animada por computadora, rompiendo los anteriores récord mantenidos por Monsters, Inc., Buscando a Nemo y Los increíbles en cuatro nominaciones, pero fue empatado por Aladdin para cualquier película animada. En 2008, WALL-E sobrepasó ese récord con seis nominaciones. Ahora, Ratatouille está empatada con Up y Toy Story 3 para una película animada con el segundo número más grande de las nominaciones de los Óscar. La bella y la bestia sigue manteniendo el récord para la mayoría de las nominaciones de la academia para una película animada tradicional a mano. A. O. Scott de The New York Times llamó a Ratatouille «una pieza casi impecable de arte popular, así como una de las representaciones más persuasivas que un artista convirtió en película». Mostrando acuerdo con el personaje Anton Ego en la película, él finalizó su reseña con un simple "gracias" a los creadores de la película. Richard Roeper entregó a la película una reseña muy positiva, diciendo que es una «película muy interesante, y trabaja en un nivel muy diferente». Roger Ebert del Chicago Sun-Times (entregando a la película unas perfectas cuatro estrellas) y Jeffrey Lyons de Reel Talk dijeron en sus reseñas que amaron mucho la película que esperan una secuela.La reacción a la película en Francia fue extremadamente positiva. Thomas Sotinel, un crítico cinematográfico del periódico Le Monde, elogió Ratatouille como «una de las grandes películas gastronómicas en la historia del cine».Muchas reseñas notaron que la crítica de Anton Ego al final de la película sería tomada, y al menos en uno de los casos fue tomada, por ejemplo por Roger Moore, quien entregó a la película tres estrellas sobre cinco, como «una bofetada en la muñeca» para los críticos profesionales. Lista de los diez primeros La película apareció en listas de los diez primeros de las mejores películas de 2007 de varios críticos. * 1ra — Michael Sragow, The Baltimore Sun * 1ra — mejor animación, Rotten Tomatoes * 1ra — mejor película, usuarios en Rotten Tomatoes * 1ra — Gene Seymour, Newsday * 1ra — Mike McStay, Socius.or.kr * 2da — A.O. Scott, The New York Times * 2da — Carina Chocano, Los Angeles Times * 2da — Joe Morgenstern, The Wall Street Journal * 3ra — Jack Mathews, New York Daily News * 3ra — Lawrence Toppman, The Charlotte Observer * 3ra — Noel Murray, The A.V. Club * 3ra — Peter Hartlaub, San Francisco Chronicle * 4ta — Empire * 4ta — Kirk Honeycutt, The Hollywood Reporter * 4ta — Liam Lacey y Rick Groen, The Globe and Mail * 4ta — Michael Phillips, Chicago Tribune * 5ta — Ella Taylor, LA Weekly * 5ta — Lou Lumenick, New York Post * 5ta — Nathan Rabin, The A.V. Club * 5ta — Scott Foundas, LA Weekly * 6ta — Jonathan Rosenbaum, Chicago Reader (empatada con otras 11 películas) * 6ta — Kyle Smith, New York Post * 6ta — Michael Rechtshaffen, The Hollywood Reporter * 6ta — Shawn Levy, The Oregonian * 6ta — Stephanie Zacharek, Salon * 6ta — Ty Burr, The Boston Globe * 8va — Glenn Kenny, Premiere * 9va — Dana Stevens, Slate * 9va — David Edelstein, New York magazine (empatada con Persépolis) * 10ma — Kenneth Turan, Los Angeles Times * 10ma — Wesley Morris, The Boston Globe * 10ma - Dearreitas boom, poposeados stars Premios Premios Óscar Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Galería l_382932_3accd8ba.jpg l_382932_67e6f9f0.jpg l_382932_670d480c.jpg Bradbird.jpg Confit_byaldi_1.jpg Confit_byaldi_prep.jpg l_382932_38104686.jpg l_382932_cbc5333c.jpg l_382932_d8d3ce93.jpg l_382932_dbbb5a27.jpg l_382932_dd388a2a.jpg l_382932_ede075dd.jpg Musee_des_Egouts_de_Paris_FRA_002.JPG l_382932_f6ba318e.jpg Enlaces externos * [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/b9/RatatouillePoster2.jpg Póster oficial de Ratatouille]. * Página oficial (España). * Ratatouille BLOG * [http://www.animationartconservation.com/index.php?c=art&p=articles_ratatouille The Art of Making Pixar's Ratatouille (rat•a•too•ee)] Interviews with Harley Jessup, Sharon Calahan and Brad Bird accompany an article on the making of the film. * Oscar-Nominee Ratatouille: When the Cascade Doesn't Quite Take Effect |} Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas de 2007 Categoría:Películas de Pixar Categoría:Películas distribuidas por Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures